Yours sincerely
by Twilighthighqueenbee
Summary: You can be retaught so many times, but no one ever learns. There's always a catch. The plan was to discover all her secrets, reveal them to the world, and leave her crying in the dirt. It definitely didn't involve falling in love.
1. First Contact

**A/N: New Story yay anyway enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"So, let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You want me to become her friend so I can unearth all her secrets and then make a fool of her a few months later?"

One of the girls before him nodded, pleading with her large brown eyes. "And you want me to do this why?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Come off it, you know why. She's a cold, harsh, conniving little..."

He gazed at her coolly and she subsided. Another girl stepped up; her dyed black hair was short with a fringe to the side, giving her a dangerous appearance. "Edward, you love having your fun with girls, right? So why not have your fun with her and see her reaction when everything around her shatters? And I promise you, there's something worth waiting for at the end of it all..." The girl trailed her hand suggestively down his arm. Her voice dropped lower and she whispered with a pout to her voice, "She stole my boyfriend, Edward. You know how that feels."

He raised a pierced eyebrow at the girl. "Well, for you, Tanya... I'll consider it."

The girl smiled coyly and leaned in slightly so he could see her low cleavage. "That's all I could ask for," she purred. She walked out of the shadows of the hallways, her hips swinging as she walked, and the rest of the girls fell behind her. He smirked as he watched her walk away, thoughtfully contemplating what fun he would get out of this new game.

"Isabella!"

The voice snapped me out of my reverie and I jerked my head upwards, feeling myself turn red as I faced the stern faced teacher. "Isabella, how many times have to tell you that you do not sleep in class?" and how many times I told you my name is Bella not Isabella I said to myself as I looked at her

The rest of the class was sniggering, knowing how many times I had been reprimanded by this particular teacher. Every other teacher seemed to love me, for some reason that I couldn't fathom out, but Mrs. Kingsford always picked on me. I looked around the classroom, irritated to see that three more students had their heads buried in their arms and there was the distinct sound of a snore from one of the motionless forms. And she was glaring down at _me_?

"Are you listening, young woman?"Mrs Kingsford demanded.

"Sure?"

"Very well." Mrs. Kingsford straightened and pointed to the board imperiously. "You can tell the whole class what happened to the Vietnam soldiers when they came home."

"The Vietnam soldiers?" I racked my brain and then proceeded to give a long and detailed explanation on what had happened to the Vietnam soldiers.

Nah that definitely didn't happen. I knew the answer but I felt annoyed at the teacher and refused to answer. Mrs. Kingsford regarded me coolly for a moment before she said, "Well, it seems like you need to study a little more. I expect a two page report on the Vietnam soldiers by tomorrow."

I shrugged. That was easy enough. Mrs. Kingsford glared at me for another moment before she moved along, rapping her ruler on tables to wake students up. I sank back into my chair with a sigh of relief. I hated being the centre of attention. The gazes of all those other people were unsettling.

Luckily, there were only ten more minutes until the end of the period and when the bell rang; the whole class erupted into a flurry of action. I let myself be pulled along by the stream of students to the cafeteria, listening to the swirl of gossip and the loud teasing and laughs. Somebody crashed into me, elbowing my side. I let out a gasp of pain that was lost in the loud chatter, and the guy who had elbowed me out of the way kept going without seeming to notice. I bit my bottom lip and licked it, tasting the familiar tang of copper as I drew blood. The pain relieved me for a second of the larger pain in my side.

When I finally arrived at the cafeteria, I quickly joined the line and began scooping food onto my tray. Once I finished, I quickly looked around, searching the crowd. Thank God, they weren't there. I could probably escape outside and...

"Look who's finally arrived," a sneer came from behind me. I didn't turn, not wanting to have to face them. One of the guys grabbed my shoulder and spun me around forcefully. I glared at the three guys before me, refusing to be cowed. "What do you want?" I spat at them angrily.

"We heard something," one of the guys said slowly, grinning. "That you're dating Tanya's boyfriend."

My response was instantaneous. "What?"

"You two were making out after school."

I swallowed. They couldn't have seen that. "He kissed _me_," I protested, realizing everybody around us was listening. Tanya was one of the most popular girls in the school. Someone as 'lowly' as me should definitely not have been kissing her boyfriend.

"Whatever you say," said one of the guys, grinning. "You'd better tell that to Tanya, because she's mad as a hellcat."

Knowing that they wouldn't believe me, I decided to walk off and face the music later. But I had only taken a few steps when someone stuck their foot out and tripped me. Since I was holding a tray of mashed potato which looked more like sludge than anything else, I found my face quickly coming to meet the white, lumpy mixture.

Bracing myself for the humiliation and the face full of potato, I was startled to see that I was hovering a few centimetres above the ground and the tray was being safety held by someone else's hands. Quickly finding my feet, I looked at my savior and did a double take.

He was at least a head taller than me and his hair was you guessed it, this weird bronze color. He was well-known throughout the whole school, just one look from his cold emerald eyes and you had to shut up or else. "Edward," the guy who had tripped me said, sounding fearful. "Hey, man."

Edward was the last person I expected to have saved me from utter humiliation. I wasn't even sure he knew my name. He was in year 11 and was on the famous basketball team while I was in year 10 and was considered the dirt on the rest of the students' shoes. I stood there hesitantly, looking at him carefully. There was gravy stains on his white school shirt and his tie hung loosely around the collar of the shirt. To sum him up, Edward was basically was one of the 'bad boys' of the school.

"What's this about?" he asked, a drawl to his voice. Somehow, his hand was still on my arm and he was still holding my tray.

The boys stumbled over their words as they tried to come up with an explanation. Finally, one of the guys said hesitantly, "She's just like, you know, this freak who thinks she's better than us. So yea... That's why..."

I thought I was better than them? Did I act that way? Frowning, I thought about it slowly, wondering about what he had said. Edward didn't give the guy's explanation a second thought. "Scat," he ordered the boys. The obeyed, rushing to the cafeteria door the instant Edward gave them the command. He turned his blue eyes on me and I glanced at anything but him. He let go of my arm and I looked back up at him hesitantly.

"Thanks," I said quickly, remembering my manners.

Edward snorted, thrusting the tray he still held in my direction. "Don't mention it, Isabella," he said coolly. "Seriously."

He walked off, his hand in his pockets as he headed towards his group of friends that were waiting for him at the cafeteria doorway. I saw people at nearby tables staring at me and I quickly ducked my head down and hurried out of the cafeteria, passing the group on my way. I overheard one of the guys say, "Dude, she kissed Tanya's boyfriend. Why the fuck did you save her? It would have been a laugh if she stacked it."

"Isn't Tanya gonna be mad that you saved her ass?"

"Butt out of it, man," Edward said, exasperation in his voice.

I didn't stay to hear the rest as I quickly made my way out to the sun and to my usual lonely area on the school oval. That was a bit shocking, to have Edward Cullen rescue me. But having everyone staring at me because of it makes me feel uncomfortable. I really didn't want more people to pay attention to me, especially not since half the school apparently witnessed that kiss... How on earth had that happened? And now Tanya wants to have revenge. Let me tell you, getting on the bad side of Tanya means you're going to have to face hell's wrath. But I didn't let that bother me two can play that game and I was not about to let her bring me down

The sense of doom hovering over me came back and I pushed all those thoughts away, concentrating on eating the muck on my tray.

"Eddie, why'd you just leave her like that?" Tanya hissed at him when she joined his group for a moment at lunch. "You rescue her from falling and then ditch her there? Aren't you meant to seduce her or something?"

Edward regarded her calmly. "Look, Tanya," he said, his voice low. "You want me to do this, let me have some fun with it."

Tanya frowned at him and then shrugged, tossing her head so her fringe moved out of her eyes. "I owe you big after this," she whispered, playing with strands of his Bronze hair.

"And I'll be willing to take," Edward replied, a smirk tugging his lips.

**A/N: So, another cliché romance, huh? Yea, I just love cliché romances.  
Sorry for the short chapter, they'll get longer later on, just not TOO long because some people don't like long long chapters. Thanks for reading and if you could, leave some reviews please do!**


	2. Pull The Name From The Hat

**A/N: read this is the second chap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dad?" I whispered, tiptoeing through the empty, dark hallway. The place stank of beer and stale smoke. I accidently stepped on a few fragments of broken glass and there came the sudden familiar roar.

"Who the fuck is crashing around there?"

I cringed slightly and called back hesitantly, "It's me, dad."It was cold in the house as if the sunny warmth of the afternoon refused to enter the house.

My dad's powerful frame filled up the doorway suddenly. I could see his bloodshot eyes even through the darkness. I swallowed, fear in the form of my lunch moving up my throat. I could never summon the courage I needed to face my father."Should have known. You. Everything bad happened when you came into this family."

I remained silent, hoping silently that if I didn't speak he would let me go to my room without letting out his anger on me. He had repeated his speech so many times I could have remembered it off by heart now.

"You're the bane of my existence. Who knows? Maybe if I hadn't fucked your mother so many times, you wouldn't be around. But I don't regret it." He rambled on and I stood there silently, trying hard not to listen. His hands were suddenly on my shoulders, forcing me against the wall. He shoved his face in front my mine and growled, "Are you listening to me, you bitch?"

I gritted me teeth and turned my face away from him, keeping one eye trained on his face as I braced myself. The jarring impact on my cheek sent starbursts of pain in my eyes. He threw me away from him, muttering angry words under his breath as he stormed into the living room, which was the heart of the stink in the house.

I let out a shuddering breath holding one cold hand to my burning cheek as I forced myself to walk up the stairs into my room. That was going to bruise tomorrow. Throwing my bag onto the floor, I turned on my light and faced the mirror with uncertainty. My cheek was still burning with the impact of dad's heavy hand. It wasn't as bad as those other times, I definitely had had worse.

I look so much like mum, I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. The same straight brown hair and soft brown eyes. The small tilt of the mouth and the same slight and slender build. But when my mum's hair had been short and breezy, mine was long to cover the bruises around my neck.

Why couldn't I leave like my brother had? When Jason had turned 16, he had packed and left to live with some friends. We had never been close but he had been the one who defended us from dad. We went to the same school until he graduated in year 12 and gone to the UCLA. He wrote, occasionally, but I missed him so much. I wanted things back to the way they used to be, before mum had ditched us without as much as a goodbye...

* * *

"Oh, my God! Have you heard?"

"The draw? I know. Do you think my name will be pulled out?"

"Ha! I'm going to be the one! This is my opportunity!"

I walked past them with my head down, distantly wondering what the whole school was talking about. Somebody was walking down the hallway, shoving bright pink papers into people's faces. I flinched as one of them waved on e of the papers into my face. "This is your opportunity, girls!" the year 11 cheerleader shouted, grinning. I quickly took the paper so she would stop waving it into my face.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_You've all __**HEARD**__ his name_

_You've all __**SEEN**__ him_

_So why not have the opportunity to __**DATE**__ him?_

_Just put your name down in the form below_

_And hand it in to Tanya, Lauren, or Jessica._

_We're having a draw and the lucky girl_

_Will have a date with Edward himself!_

I was rather surprised. I never knew Tanya, Lauren, or Jessica could string that many sentences together, let alone write out an advertisement for a date with Edward Cullen. I shuddered as I threw the paper in the closest bin while all around me, girls shrieked and filled out the form hastily with whatever they could find, including eyeliner pencils and lipstick. Some people would think they would bring pens to school.

Edward was quite the popular person that day. Even the shy year 9 girls walked up to him to say they hoped their name would be pulled out. Some of the other popular guys grabbed the attention off Edward, flirting with the girls who were trying to flirt with Edward. It was sort of surprising to see that Edward would start dating someone again. After that fiasco last year, I would have thought that he wouldn't date a girl whose name had been pulled out of a hat.

The draw was going to be at lunch time at the cafeteria. There was no way I was going to hang around. I had to push my way through the crowd of girls crammed into the cafeteria. Edward, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were standing on top of one of the cafeteria tables while Edward's friends, Jasper and Emmett, stood below them like two hulking bodyguards. The lunch monitors were looking around the cafeteria with exasperation but didn't move to stop anything. There were a few people at the cafeteria line but most had turned to stare at the table with the three girls and Edward.

I quickly started loading food onto my tray, ignoring the cool voice, slightly husky voice of Tanya as she started talking to the whole cafeteria. I was caught between the decision of potato salad or pasta salad when I heard loud applause behind me. Turning slightly, I saw that Tanya had taken a large box from Mike. The lid was firmly closed over the top with a hole in the middle. Rolling my eyes at the scene, I turned back to the food, shifting from foot to foot as I wondered what I should get. There was an abrupt silence behind me and I heard every girl hold their break. I could practically see their eyes widen in anticipation.

Deciding on potato salad, I grabbed the container and set it on my tray with the rest of my lunch. I distantly wondered why it was taking Tanya so long to draw the name as I made my way out of the cafeteria. Why were there so many people? I could hardly make my way through the crowd and I kept having to mutter 'sorry' and 'excuse me' every time I pushed past someone.

"Isabella Swan!" came a triumphant voice from behind me.  
That was good for her. Having a date with Edward must have made that girl's day... Hang on... Isabella Swan? Half the crowd flinched when they heard my name called out. They were all staring at Tanya as if waiting for her to call for a redraw. Nobody expected her to let a boyfriend stealer like me date one of her best friends. Certainly I didn't expect her to.

I still had my back turned, looking straight at the floor. No way was I going on a date with Edward. "Come on, Isabella!" Tanya called, seeming to spot me through the crowd of girls. Her voice was bright and cheerful, a fake smile plastered on her face.

There were people on all sides waiting for me to move and sighing, I turned around and walked to the table. The girls before me parted as if I was a disease, and maybe I was. When I was finally at the table in front of Jasper and Emmett, I patiently said, "I didn't even put my name down. I threw the paper in the bin. Do you know how many love hearts was on it? It was sickening."

Tanya didn't seem swayed by my argument. She waved the pink slip of paper before me, smirking. "You might have short-term memory, Bella dear. This is your handwriting, isn't it?"  
I carefully took the pink slip out of her long fingers and looked over the form. "It's forged," I declared, looking annoyed.

"Who would want to forge your name and put it in the box?" Jessica asked, flipping her long dark brown hair. "It's not like any of us want you to date Edward."

"Maybe you're going to make fast work out of him too," Tanya sneered, glaring down at me. "Remember Jake? My boyfriend?"

"That wasn't my fault!" I snapped back, turning red. "I pushed him away! I didn't want it."

"You wanted it all right," Jake's lazy voice sounded from somewhere in the crowd.

Tanya's face twisted into a snarl. "Back off, Jake."

"Tanya, you should have seen her throwing herself at me. It sure wasn't my fault. You shouldn't have dumped me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Tanya shot back. Everybody was hanging on to this conversation. They had all been curious about what happened and had been waiting for me to be confronted by Tanya about it. "Everybody saw it anyway. So stop telling lies, both of you."

There was an uneasy silence before Edward dropped off the table with a grin on his face. "Come on, isn't this about me, not you guys? I don't mind dating Isabella."

"Come off it, dude," Emmett said from behind him, frowning. "You aren't seriously going to go out with her, are you? There's nothing to look at."

"Got a problem with that?" Edward asked coolly, raising his eyebrows at his friend. Emmett looked uncertain for a moment, glancing at Tanya before shrugging and looking away. I bit my bottom lip, unsure what to do.

There was still a tense silence and Tanya 's dark eyes that were similar to burning coals of fire were aimed at me. Edward seemed oblivious to it all, he just said, "So, I'll pick you up at 10 on Saturday?"

I widened my eyes and frantically shook my head. "No, I'm not-"

"Fantastic," he drawled out, still smirking. I wished he would fully smile instead of just tipping one side of his mouth up. "See you then." He turned to join the rest of his friends, leaving me to face the jealous looks of the girls surrounding me. I quickly cut through the crowd to make my way to my usual lunch spot. No way was I going to that date. And how in the world did my name end up in the box? I did not suffer from short-term memory, sadly enough, and I distinctly remember chucking that paper into the bin.

I had only been eating lunch for a few minutes when Edward appeared out of nowhere. Literally. I had been staring into the distance as I raised greasy food to my mouth when he suddenly popped up at my side. I jerked back, blinking up at this new apparition. "Hi, Isabella," he said, his voice as cool and unruffled as usual. "its Bella for your information" I said coldly "my bad bella" he said

"Something you wanted?" I asked once I had regained my composure.

"Yeah, actually there is." He dropped down beside me, drawing his arms around his legs like I was. "I wanted to ask you, why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

My hand automatically jerked up to my cheek, touching the painful bruise. "I... I just... A cupboard door hit my face," I said quickly. "I'm so clumsy, walked right into it."

Edward regarded me with his Emerald eyes, and his perfect features annoyed me. Turning me head away from him, I continued to examine my food closely. "It's just that you always come to school with a few bruises," he finally explained.

"Really, I'm just clumsy," I replied, not meeting his eyes. I am such a bad liar, one look at my face and he would be able to tell. And why did Edward Cullen care if I had a bruise? Why was he even talking to me? These questions kept spinning through my mind before Edward broke through them by standing up.

"See you on Saturday," he told me quietly, walking away from me and not giving me a chance to say I wasn't going.  
I'm going to lock myself into my room and refuse to come out, I told myself. I can't believe the first date I'm ever going to have is with Edward. But since I'm not going anyway, I don't need to worry about that. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
